


The Centre

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people think about The Centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and it's characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Centre  
Jarod  
By: 24

The Centre was the only life that I've known before I escaped. I awoke each morning eating the optional nutritional supplement that was given to me for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I went to the sim lab to begin my work. I honestly thought that I was helping people with the work that I did and was surprised that it wasn't happening that way. When I was a child I had met a girl named Miss Parker and she had been my best friend. She was gone one day never to return again. This saddened me because I looked forward to Miss Parker's visits. I had met another test subject as Sydney put it named Kyle and we did a couple of simulations together, little did I know that the person that I spilt acid on was my brother. I was so devastated when that happened. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me. After I found out what they were doing with my work I had to escape. There was going to be no more innocent blood on my hands.

My childhood friend was put on the hunt for me, now I have to run and she chases. I can never lead a normal life now that I had escaped. They still want me back, but why? I still kind of think of Miss Parker as my friend even though she doesn't think of me as her friend. I don't want her to be hurt anymore, but I can't go back to the corporation that kidnapped me and held me prisoner. They also have my mentor Sydney on the hunt for me. He's the only father that I've ever known. I know that he doesn't love me like a son even though I think of him as a father. He's the one that trained me to be a pretender. Then there's Broots the computer genius who went to work for the Centre. I've helped him get custody of his daughter and I helped him when he was put on the Schedule 7. I don't want any of them hurt and so that's why I didn't disappear completely. I want to keep tabs on them.

I so much want to find my family while running from the Centre, but so far I haven't gotten a lead on them. I last met my father again when we rescued Emily from Mr. Lyle again. I can't believe that Mr. Lyle would kill Emily. Why would he do that? I'll never know the answer to that question. Just like I'll never get the answer to the question why the Centre wants me back so much? Alex said it wasn't because I'm a pretender so it has to do with something with the Scrolls. I didn't get the chance to read them to see what they said before Mr. Parker jumped out of the plane. Miss Parker and I had almost kissed in front of the fireplace until Ocee walked in on us. While on the Island I thought that I was getting through to Miss Parker, but then when we were in the limo she pulled away from me. I guess I should understand why she pulled away because her "father" was there looking at us, but it still hurt.

There are so many things that I have to atone for because of the work that I did in the Centre. All those innocent lives that were destroyed just because I thought it up. I remember the one pretend when I met this woman named Rachel whose kids were kidnapped. She told me that she also did simulations and she was devastated too when she found out that they were using her work for the wrong reasons too.

I walk to the window and stare out of it to make sure that there is no one here to take me back to the Centre. I walk out the door; get into the car to go to another pretend.

The End


	2. Broots

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Centre  
Broots  
By: 24

The Centre is where I work. My daughter doesn't know what I do for a living and I hope that she never will. She doesn't know that everyday I try to track down a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be, a human chameleon, to capture him and return him back to the Centre. A place that kidnapped him as a child, cloned him and kept him in isolation treating him like a prisoner.

Jarod has helped me so much and yet I still try to take away his freedom. He's helped me gain custody of Debbie and he's helped me when I was on the run from Damon and the Centre. I could see the anguish on his face when he killed Damon. How could he have so much compassion after what was done to him? I found out that he likes pop tarts just like Debbie does because he was never allowed to have them as a child. I know that he understands that I have to keep on tracking him because it's my job. After all he is a genius.

How could I work for a corporation that kidnaps children only because they are geniuses? I'm glad that my child is an ordinary child. I could not handle it if my child was kidnapped. How did his parents live through that tragedy? They not only lost one son to the Centre, but two. They must have been devastated. I wonder if he will ever find them? I hope he does. I saw his anguish when Kyle was shot and killed. My goodness he not only found out that his brother was still alive, but then Mr. Lyle had to go and kill him. He had found one part of his family only to lose him again. He deserves to have a happy life even though my job is to capture him.

I wonder what happened on the Island. Miss Parker never told me. The only thing that she told me is that Jarod escaped from them again and something about scrolls. I heard Mr. Raines say that they still wanted Jarod returned to the Centre and the first one to capture him lives.

I turn back to the computer to see if there are any leads on where Jarod might be. Suddenly there is a beep from the computer with a lead on him. I print it out and hurry to Miss Parker's office to tell her that I got a lead on Jarod. She turns from the window and walks out of the room heading for Sydney's office.

The End.


	3. Miss Parker

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Centre  
Miss Parker  
By: 24

The Centre has been in my life ever since I was born. My mother had worked as head of security and my "father" is the chairman. I just found out that my father is not Mr. Parker, but Mr. Raines. I had found out a lot of stuff on that Island with Jarod and Angel's help. I found out that my great grandfather was the founder of the Centre after he murdered his family. It's in my blood.

Jarod was one of the kids that was kidnapped and kept in isolation. One of the special kids that were taken because he's a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. He had once been my friend when we were chldren and then when I went away to boarding school, I had no further contact with him. I am in charge of the hunt in bringing their wayward pretender back, their most prized lab rat. I found out that there were more pretenders and that two had escaped. Eddie and Jarod had made it out of the Centre while Alex was still held here. Why didn't they want Eddie back? Why only Jarod? Jarod had asked me why they wanted him back so much. He told me Alex said it wasn't because he's a pretender, so maybe it was because of the scrolls. While in front of the fireplace at Ocee's house I told him that he has always been there for me. We almost kissed until Ocee interrupted us. I wasn't sure if I was glad or saddened by the intrusion. While in the car with my "father" looking on Jarod grabbed my hands. I looked at his cuffed wrists and pulled my hands away and looked in his eyes. I could see the hurt look in his eyes when I did that. I knew that I had hurt him, but I had to.

When we got back from the Island and I went back inside the Centre Sydney and Broots were there. Broots asked me how I was and I was touched that he would ask that. I scare him on a daily basis and he still cares for me. Sydney was the father that I wished I had. He's kind to me even when I'm in a bad mood with him. I can tell he cares for me too just like he cares for Jarod. Mr. Raines came in and told us that Jarod must be returned to the Centre and the first one to bring him back lives.

I turn to the window and look out wondering where Jarod is. Suddenly the door is thrown open and Broots barges in.

"I've found Jarod."

"Get the jet ready." I say as I walk out of the room with Broots in tow.

It was time to see if we can capture the genius. I walk purposely to Sydney's office to tell him that we had found his lab rat.

The End


	4. Sydney

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and it's characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Centre  
Sydney  
By: 24

The Centre was where my life work was at until he ran away. I started working here with my twin brother Jacob because I thought that I could do some good work. I had watched Jarod grow up from a scared four years old boy when I met him to a kind and gentle man. He cares for so many people even if he was kept in isolation. There are so many discoveries out in the world for him. Through the years that we've been chasing him we had found some of what those discoveries are. He is like a little kid out in the world for the first time. Granted he is a genius, but he was never allowed to be a child inside the Centre and never allowed to have things like ice cream and pez. He is now finding his inner child.

I know that I've hurt him in the past when I threw his Father's day card away right in front of him, little did he know I kept it. Yes, I do think of him as a son more so than Nicolas, only because I've watched him grow up. I remember when he called me and asked if I ever thought about being his father and what I told him hurt him. He almost said you were like a father to me when we found out that he was pretending to be a junkie. I could sense his pain when I talked to him on the phone after I knocked him out to save Nicolas. I know it hurt him when I did this. He told me that maybe it knocked some sense into him. I could also hear the pain in his voice when he said you love him. I would love to say that I love him as a son, but I never could. I know that he thinks of me as a father the only father that he's ever known.

I don't know what happened on the Island because neither Miss Parker nor Jarod had told me anything. I do know that Mr. Raines is in charge of the Centre and they still want Jarod back. I was surprised that there were more pretenders in the Centre. I thought that Kyle was the only other pretender besides Jarod. The only reason why they weren't chasing Eddie was because he's a sub par pretender and not as brilliant as Jarod. The only thing that Miss Parker would tell me about the Island is that they had found some scrolls, which they never got to read. Was it because of the scrolls that they want Jarod back so much? I guess we will never know.

I watch one of the DSA's that Jarod hasn't taken. Miss Parker and Broots barge in telling me that they found Jarod. I don't think that we will ever catch Jarod. The only time he was recaptured was when Miss Parker was shot. I shut off the DSA and walk out with Miss Parker and Broots to see if we can catch Jarod.

The End


End file.
